Beanstalk Jack Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Beanstalk Jack Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is Ballophone002's parody of the movie, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This Harry Potter movie spoof is co-jointed mainly with Goldie & Bear, with Goldie & Bear being one of the four co-joints to parody Harry Potter series (along with Sofia the First, Vampirina Peepleson only, The Lion Guard and Jake and the Neverland Pirates). It also includes Little Witch Rosita from Goldie & Bear's "Training of the Broom". This parody is produced by Ballophone002, BVN, NOS, NPS, NTR, YBO, YAS, YDB, YBC, YEI, YDO, YHX, HHH, AAO, AAW, ABI, ABT, ACD, ACG, ACF, AEY, AIC, AIT, AJS, ALI, AMA, ANR, APO, ARW, ATR, AVK, AWG, AXQ, AYO, BAH, BIQ, BJC, BLE, BLO, BNQ, BQD, BQP, BRU, BWO, BWH, BWZ, BZC, CZA, PUF, PKC, PMG, PNY, PNQ, PFR, POT, PHC, PHZ, OGE, OHL, OHU, OHY, OIE, OIK, OIN, OIR, OIW, OJA, OJG, OJU, OJZ, OKH, OKJ, OKS, OKY, OLB, OLE, OLL, OLS, OLW, OLX, OMB, OMM, OMZ, OOH, OPK, OQE, ORB, ORM, ORT, OUC, OUU, OVR, OXI, OXK, OYL, OYO, ERD, ERS, EBC, ECH, EFP, NAE, NDQ, NCO, CCG, CIO, CQD, FAY, FAM, FOK, FBK, FGT, EKA, FBY, FDL, FRX, FZR, GNS, GWU, HEG, HUM, INL, ITL, IYX, JFJ, JIB, JPA, KEO, KFT, KKI, KHQ, KPQ, LAO, LDB, LHI, LVS, MRD, MVG, MXL, RGO, RNI, RNW, AVRO, KIC, KTN, AVTM, Brinton-Winderson, Schkata, able:, and Children's Television Workshop. Cast * Harry Potter - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Ron Weasley - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Hermione Granger - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Minerva McGonagall - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Severus Snape - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Rubeus Hagrid - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Young Rubeus Hagrid - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) * Gilderoy Lockhart - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Wizard Teacher - (himself) * Pomona - (himself) * Filius Flitwick - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Poppy - (herself) * Argus Filch - Prince James (Sofia the First) * The Sorting Hat - (himself) * Arthur Weasley - Robin Hood * Molly Weasley - Marian Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Percy Weasley - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Fred Weasley - Ernie (Sesame Street) * George Weasley - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Ginny Weasley - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Draco Malfoy - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Lucius Malfoy - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Vincent Crabbe - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Gregory Goyle - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) * Marcus Flint - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Millicent Bulstrode - Elmo (Sesame Street) * James Potter - Li Shang (Mulan) * Lily Potter - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Pansy Parkington - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Mr. Mason - Peter Pan * Mrs. Mason - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Penelope Clearwater - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Aragog - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Vernon Dursley - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Petunia Dursley - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Dudley Dursley - Mr. McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Dobby - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Fang - (himself) * Hedwig - (himself) * Draco's Serpensortia snake - Juju (The Princess and the Frog) * Scabbers (aka Peter Pettigrew) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Neville Longbottom - Baileywick (Sofia the First) * Hannah Abbot - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Tom Morvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort) - Zazu (The Lion King) * Moaning Myrtle - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Basilisk - (himself) Gallery Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Harry Potter Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Ron Weasley Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Hermione Granger Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Minerva McGonagall Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Severus Snape Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Rubeus Hagrid Adorable Norm.png|Adorable Norm as Young Rubeus Hagrid Little Witch Rosita.png|Little Witch Rosita as Gilderoy Lockhart Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Filius Flitwick James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Argus Filch Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Arthur Weasley Mrs. Locks.png|Marian Locks as Molly Weasley Jasmine from Sofia the First.jpeg|Princess Jasmine as Percy Weasley Ernie and the Rubber Ducky.png|Ernie as Fred Weasley Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as George Weasley Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ginny Weasley Jill.png|Jill as Draco Malfoy Charming.png|Prince Charming as Lucius Malfoy Boris Hauntly.png|Boris Hauntley as Gregory Goyle Brix.jpg|Brix as Marcus Flint Elmo.jpeg|Elmo as Millicent Bulstrode Shang 3.png|Li Shang as James Potter Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Lily Potter Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Pansy Parkington Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Mr. Mason Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Mrs. Mason Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Penelope Clearwater CookieMonsterWaving.jpg|Cookie Monster as Aragog Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Cubby as Vernon Dursley Princess Sofia from Sofia the First.jpeg|Princess Sofia as Petunia Dursley MrMcStuffins.png|Mr. McStuffins as Dudley Dursley Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Dobby Juju.jpeg|Juju as Draco's Serpensortia snake Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Scrabbers aka Peter Pettigrew Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as Neville Longbottom Zazu, The Lion King 2.png|Zazu as Tom Morvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort Zoe the Muppet.png|Zoe as Moaning Myrtle Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Ballophone002 Category:BVN